The Riverdale Pregnancy Pact
by HQandJLover
Summary: In a school where nearly half the girls are pregnant, Betty Cooper and her friends feel like they're outsiders. They face the pressure put on them by the other students to have babies as well. Will they join them? Or will they stand by their beliefs that it's the wrong decision? I don't own Riverdale.
1. Chapter 1

**Betty POV**

We're all standing around Josie at the lunch table. At three months, she's just now announcing to everyone she's pregnant.

"How does it feel?" I wondered

About a quarter of the girls in school are pregnant now so it's not surprising but I didn't expect it from one of my friends. We all agreed it's something we would wait for.

"Well most mornings I do throw up but for the most part I've been as comfortable as before!" Josie bragged

"Wow!" I said

"Yeah that's interesting." Veronica mumbled

I look down at Josie's barely noticeable bump, where the baby is. All of this time I just assumed she was gaining weight.

"What did Sweet Pea say?" Cheryl asked

She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm guessing he was really pissed right? Like all of the other guys." Cheryl said

Josie grins.

"Actually we were both in agreement with the whole baby thing. We planned it." Josie said

I almost spit the half chewed apple wedge out of my mouth. Just as I'm about to explode on her Ethel beats me to it.

"What the hell!" Ethel shouted

Josie frowns at her.

"Not you too! Why would you do such a thing?" Ethel asked

"Why not?" Josie challenged

"Lots of reasons!" Ethel fired back

"I did it because babies are wonderful things, my body was made to carry at one point! I like the idea of having something to nurture and care for. Why the hell do you think everyone else is doing it?" Josie asked

Well everyone else is just following my older sister, Polly. She just had her beautiful twins, a boy and a girl, and convinced the other girls, getting pregnant now while they're in high school is better than waiting until marriage. They're all blinded by her ability to take care of her baby, while still being able to look fabulous and live a life of bliss.

"Sweet Pea and I have been dating since freshmen year... we're ready to have a baby now!" Josie said

"That's what everyone thinks these days. You say that now but when it comes you're gonna wish you would have waited." Toni complained

I look over at all of the pregnant girls on the other side of the lunch room, rubbing there stomachs and laughing amongst one another. The cafeteria is basically divided now: Pregnant girls on one side with the occasional boyfriend, and non-pregnant girls and guys on the other.

"Polly seems to be doing great with her babies. She's always posting cute pictures of them online together. And she brings them up to the school sometimes." Josie argued

"Ugh, there's no hope for us." Toni said

Toni throws her hands over head in frustration.

"If all of you are going to make that shitty decision based on Polly's life you're seriously insane!" Toni said

I have to agree with Toni and Ethel on this one. It makes no sense.

"Josie, there you are!" A voice said

We all turn around and see a very pregnant girl standing behind us. I recognize her as Evelyn: president of senior council.

"Yes, you were looking for me?" Josie questioned

It's very obvious she's excited about all of this new attention.

"We heard you're pregnant now and I just wanted to say on behalf of all of us, congratulations!" Evelyn said

"Thank you!" Josie said

I roll my eyes at how happy they are about to be conceiving a baby as a teen. How lucky they must be.

"So are any of your friends thinking about getting pregnant soon?" Evelyn asked

She eyes us. We all look at her like she's lost it. _What kind of question is that?_

"Uh no, we like our freedom thank you." Ethel said, very bluntly

Cheryl, Veronica, and I nod our heads.

"Incase you were thinking it, this isn't cute. It's sad and sick honestly." Toni said

Evelyn throws her head back and laughs hard, which makes us all look at each other. _She must think we're all morons or something. _

"You're scared now but eventually you'll warm up to the idea like the rest of us." Evelyn said

"No, I won't." Toni said

"Why not?" Josie asked

There's a hurt look on her face. It makes me feel kind of bad that she really doesn't see the problem.

"Because it's fucking stupid!" Toni screamed

Everyone in the cafeteria stares at her. It gets so quiet I can hear the wheels of the trashcan the janitor is pushing. Toni swallows hard after realizing the mistake she just made.

"I need to have a smoke." Toni said

She jumps up and hurries out of the cafeteria. All eyes are still on her until she's completely out of sight.

"She's just jealous. You know Josie? I think It'd be better for your emotional health to sit with us until your friends become more open minded about things." Evelyn suggested

Josie looks at all of us, including me for a response. We all stare at her but no one stands against it.

"I think so too." Josie said

She stands to her feet. Without a good bye, Josie and Evelyn go over to the opposite side of the lunch room and join the other pregnant girls. Most of us have realized by now when someone crosses sides they've fallen prey to this new tend. Quite a few have crossed over in these last few weeks, leaving us non-pregnant girls to observe them like a giant experiment.

"Can't believe she did it." I said

I shake my head.

"If that's what makes her happy then as her friends we should support her." Veronica said

We all glare at her, all except Cheryl who just shrugs. Ethel puts her earbuds in, tired of listening to the conversation all together.

"I supported Polly when it happened to her. I wasn't in agreement with her whole pregnancy revolution but I didn't judge her." Cheryl admitted

Cheryl and Polly were really good friends before this whole mess started. They were known for being two of the prettiest wealthy girls in the whole school, always by each other's side with Ginger and Tina following them around like little puppies. That is until Cheryl was the only one in their click to refuse to get pregnant, after Polly found out she was. Cheryl ended up being outcasted by her former friends since they thought she was selfish. That's why she decided to join our click.

* * *

"Mom, Josie's pregnant too, she's been for three months! Can you believe that?" I asked

I wait for a very shocked reaction from her. My mom has known Josie and her family for three years now.

"At this point, I absolutely can." Mom said

She's reading a novel again, probably half-listening to everything I'm saying. I patiently wait for her to respond with more. I expected screaming and crying and panting.

"Those girls at your school just don't understand what they're getting theirselves into. Having a child is not going to be easy for them, at least not while they're still in high school. Just look at Polly, she now lives with Jason in an apartment." Mom said

She takes a deep breath and flips a page of the small book.

"I'd love to talk more about this with you another time Betty. Now can I please get back to Alejandro finally being able to kiss Xiomara?" Mom asked

I laugh at how she's so into her story.

"Sure mom. I'll get out of your hair." I said

I hurry up to my room and close the door behind me. I see that I have two missed calls on my phone screen. They're both from Veronica. I call her back.

"_He-hello?_" Veronica said

"Veronica you called, is everything okay?" I asked

"_Uhhh._" Veronica started

She pauses for a moment.

"_I met up with Josie after school to make sure she was okay, and well we talked about the whole thing together._" Veronica said

"And?" I prompted

She's beating around the bush about something. Veronica has a tendency to do that when she's scared.

"_Well uh, I was kind of considering having a baby too. I mean it has it's benefits like she said... and eventually we're going to be like the only ones in school not pregnant-_" Veronica started

"Veronica? Don't do it. Do not feed into that crap!" I yelled

"_I don't get what's so bad about it Betty. It's just a baby._" Veronica said

Just a baby? I can't believe it. Even Veronica is starting to become victimized by the trend.

"If you were just going to disagree with me, why did you call?" I snapped

"_I just wanted to kind of show you the other perspectives of the situation. You don't have to look at it like such a terrible thing!_" Veronica said

"You know what Veronica? I'm just going to hang up with you before I get upset... have a good afternoon." I said

Just as I promised, I hang up in her face. Part of me feels guilty about being mean, but I have absolutely no interest in what she's offering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betty POV**

Walking through the school halls with Toni I notice that everyone is giving her evil glares, especially the pregnant girls who seem to travel in smaller clicks, or occasionally one big posse. Judging by the looks today, speaking out against the pregnancy trend won't exactly be allowed here unless you want almost half of the girls in the student body to make your life a living hell. They think they can treat people however they want now, and they have people like Polly to encourage it. I wonder why the principle won't just add a daycare to this place.

"What's so good about it anyway? You know, having a baby." I asked

"Well, for some strange reason most girls can't wait to have kids, even though I think they're all monsters." Toni said

We both chuckle a little. A random girl walking by gives us a nasty look. Toni has always said she'd never have children which is part of the reason she's so strongly against this trend.

"They think they can handle them now which just proves how delusional girls at this school are." Toni said

"Tell me about it. Did you know that Veronica is actually considering getting pregnant?" I asked

"What the fuck? She doesn't even have a boyfriend." Toni said

"Like any guy would even want to touch a girl here now. Archie is just lucky to have someone like me who's not trying to make him a father at sixteen." I said

"Right!" Toni agreed

"Hey guys!" Cheryl said

She drapes her arm around my shoulder. Ethel comes along as well and the four of us begin to walk together. If I'm going to feel like an outsider here, I might as well feel like one with these girls.

"Has anyone seen Veronica?" Cheryl asked

"She's probably somewhere trying to get pregnant. Yesterday she called me and tried to convince me to do it, too." I said

"No not Veronica!" Ethel said

"Yes our Veronica!" I said

Toni sighs.

"She's joined them. There's not much we can do now but let her go." Toni said

I don't want to give up on Veronica but her mind seems to already be made. What would make her think she's ready for a baby now? Josie? She doesn't even have a high school diploma yet, or a boyfriend for that matter.

"Never mind that nonsense, did anyone do Chemistry homework?" Toni asked

She eyes me. She knows I always do mine so I go in my bag and slip the packet into her hand. She tucks it away in her binder.

"Thanks Betty, I know I can always count on you for that." Toni said

"Which is why I always put it at the front of my backpack." I said, smirking

Up ahead I can see Evelyn leaning on her locker with a group of expecting students, two of them being Josie and Veronica. They seemed to have all been talking up until they saw us, then they all just start to stare. They must still be mad about yesterday in the cafeteria. But what do they expect? They're the ones telling everyone it's okay to get knocked up. I nudge Toni and point to them. She only shrugs.

"Oh look, here comes the anti-pregnancy crew!" Evelyn announced

All of the girls around us in the hall start to point and laugh, all except a few who give us _I'm_ _sorry_ looks. The boys continue to talk and playfully shove each other back and forth, not giving us the slightest bit of attention. Most of them act like the pregnancy thing isn't going on at all. They completely turn a blind eye to it.

"I never said I was against pregnancy, neither of us did." I said

"Uh I'm pretty sure the emo bitch with you did. Toni right?" Evelyn said

She crosses her arms over her big belly and taps her foot impatiently. She's baiting Toni. We all know this.

"If you want to keep that baby of yours alive I would shut my mouth." Toni warned

Evelyn gasps and the other girls mimic her.

"That sounds like a threat to me, I'm afraid I'll have to talk to Principal Weatherbee about this. See it's people like you who challenge the safety of our little ones." Evelyn said

"You idiot! You shouldn't even be having little ones now while you're in high school!" Toni said

"Whatever let the jealousy talk." Evelyn said

She puts her hand up as if she's done listening to us. Then she turns to Josie and Veronica.

"Aren't you guys so glad you have us as friends now? We'd never make you feel bad about having a baby young." Evelyn said

"Veronica isn't even pregnant!" Cheryl said

"But she's working towards it. And aren't you the traitor who was supposed to get pregnant to support Polly and didn't? I don't even have much to say to you... traitor. You should be agreeing with us right now. Let's go girls, we need to leave this trash." Evelyn said

They all turn their backs to us to leave in the other direction. When the posse start to walk off, Veronica hesitantly turns back around. I almost yell at her to snap back into reality.

"Wait!" Veronica cried out

We all look each other.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't and end up rejected like you guys." Veronica said

There's so much I could say but I spit out the realest thing that comes to mind. I don't want Veronica to be like these girls. Just like them one day she's going to regret making a stupid decision.

"Don't you want this baby to have a good life? It can't if you don't have a job and you're still in high school. That just not the way the world works!" I said

"She can get a job before she has her baby Betty!" Josie snapped

"And some of us can actually take care of a baby while we're in high school." Evelyn said

Evelyn flips her blonde hair and links her arm through Veronica's. At this point I don't know who's worst Polly or Evelyn.

"She's a goner." Ethel said

Toni nods.

* * *

The first half of the school day mostly goes by the same. Just a lot of girls either talking about getting pregnant, being pregnant, or who's getting pregnant. It's so hard to focus when that's all I hear. On top of that, they get to eat and go to restroom whenever they want which I don't think is fair. They make so many class disruption it's nearly impossible to learn.

"Not that most of you care much about school now judging by your bellies, but I still have to teach so turn to page 237 in your green textbooks." Mr. Featherhead instructed

Most of the pregnant girls giggle amongst each other about their babies, and the two next to me look in a baby catalogue for things to buy. It makes me a little sick to my stomach. I can only stare at them.

"Is there a problem?" One girl asked

The other rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't waste your time with this loser. She's one of the ones from that hater lunch table." The second girl said

They both erupt into laughter. It makes me laugh too.

"Jealous that your baby's going to come out with an IQ twice as better as yours is? You clearly need school if you think you should be sixteen and pregnant." I said

"Oh shut up you stupid nerd!" Ginger shouted

"You shut up!" Josie yelled

My eyes go wide. Hearing Josie stick up for me was surprising since I thought she hated me after yesterday.

"Both of you quiet before I send you both to principal's office with a referral." Mr. Featherhead yelled

Poor guy. He has hormonal pregnant girls to deal with all day. There will no longer be a time he's not exhausted getting off of work.

"Everyone should be on page 237 now." Mr. Featherhead said

Mr. Featherhead sighs and takes a hand through his thinning hair.

"Ginger will begin us reading since she's so eager to speak all of a sudden." Mr. Featherhead said

We all listen attentively as Ginger starts us off. During her turn Josie turns around in her seat and smiles at me, I smile at her back and return to the textbook.

* * *

Lunch seems to come around slower without Josie to keep my company in the class before. When I walk to the lunch table I see that Archie is already there talking with all of my friends. He has his head propped up on his hand, leaning on the table. His hair is a little messy but it looks adorable.

"Hi!" I said

I come behind him and kiss his cheek. When he turns around I kiss him on his mouth and plop down next to him.

"What are you doing here baby? You never sit here at lunch." I said

"Yeah I know but I don't want anyone bothering you because of what Toni said yesterday." Archie said

She cuts him off.

"Which was totally called for." Toni said

I laugh.

"Yeah I know it was. But no one's going to mess with my girlfriend because of it. You guys have your opinion too, and people are going to respect that." Archie said

"How exactly do you feel about all of this stuff?" Cheryl wondered

Archie shakes his head.

"Well, it's all kind of crazy I guess. I was expecting like one or two girls but not like fifty." Archie said

"Exactly, and to think I'd be one of them if I didn't have my own mind." I said

"Maybe we should throw some type of party for being different! And no pregnant chicks would be allowed." Ethel suggested

Toni laughs and snorts a little.

"The party would be pretty lame since so many well liked people wouldn't be able to go, that's the funny thing." Toni said

"Damn it. That's so true. Just look at them." Ethel said

We all turn our heads to the other side of the lunch room where all of the pregnant girls look happy nibbling on their heathy foods and chatting it up, some with their boyfriends at their side. Evelyn is giggling to Josie about something and Veronica is taking a selfie with Ginger, one of Cheryl's ex-best friends. I quickly look away when I see her gaze shift to the table. The others at our table must notice too as they all go back to eating the not-so-nutritional school lunch.

"They don't seem to be too bothered about being pregnant." Archie said

"Because they're not, baby. That's what they wanted. This trend is spreading like wildfire." I said

"And soon enough everyone will be pregnant." A nasally voice behind me said

We all turn around and see Midge Klump staring back at us. She had the third highest GPA of the Junior class and has never even been spotted talking to a boy. I'm sure no one has any doubt she won't be having a baby anytime soon.

"It's just a few of us with sense around here. But when our high school reunion comes we'll see who it was that made the right and wrong decisions." Midge said

"Agreed." I said

We all turn back around.

It's not that I don't want to talk to Midge but she's always been very awkward, and I can't see myself holding a good conversation with her. It's almost like a pig eating bacon. It just shouldn't happen. Or like all of these girls having babies.

* * *

I decide to skip dinner and just go right to my school work to get things off of my mind. Once I'm done I dial Josie's number. Part of me hopes she doesn't pick up the other part of me hopes she answers on the first ring. I'm very disappointed in her for doing what she did but at the end of the day I still love her. She's going to need me by her side when things get crazy. And something tells me all won't be calm for long.

"I just called to say thanks for backing me in Mr. Featherhead's class. That was kind of cool." I said

It almost a feels different talking to Josie. I still can't believe she hid a pregnancy from us for three whole months.

"_Can we just stop this? You're closer to me than anyone else. Sure we might not agree on the pregnancy thing but we can still be friends._" Josie said

I breath a sigh of relieve. _Thank_ _goodness_.

"I've been waiting on you to say that forever. I missed you today!" I said

"_I missed you too Betty, oh my gosh!_" Josie said

"Did you enjoy Evelyn all day?" I joked

She goes quiet for a moment. I'm afraid she's going to say what hoping she won't.

"_I actually did. Evelyn is really good company even if she seems kind of evil. And she doesn't make me feel bad about choosing to have a baby now._" Josie said

"I'm so sorry if I did that to you. I was just kind of mad yesterday since I still don't support the whole trend." I said

"_It's okay._" Josie said

I smile at those words.

"So we're friends again?" I asked

"_You know it girl! Meet me in the hall near the vending machine tomorrow... I have to go._" Josie said

"Okay bye!" I said

I hang up the phone and open up my Instagram app. The first thing I see is a picture of Polly holding her twins, the boy's in a blue striped onesie and the girl's in a pink striped onesie. I can't help but to admire the photo. I might not be in agreement about the chaos she caused but it really does look like she loves the twins a lot. I have to give her that.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd POV**

"It's really not that bad but I have heart burn right now and it sucks." Josie complained

Betty shrugs. She doesn't feel bad for Josie because she made this decision on her own. Instead of focusing on graduating she decided to follow the crowd. These are the consequences for being stupid.

"Well..." Betty said

This aggravates Josie. She doesn't understand why her best friend is so unsympathetic since she's been pregnant.

"You're really not going to try and support me?" Josie asked

"I'll always be there for you. But you caused this, remember?" Betty reminded

Josie presses her hands against her stomach lightly. She thinks about the growing baby inside of it.

"I'm still glad I did." Josie said

"Clearly." Betty said

The two girls see Sweet Pea approaching them. Josie's eyes brighten up and Betty half-smiles in his direction, awkwardly. She hadn't seen him since the fight with Josie.

"Hey beautiful." Sweet Pea said

He gives his girlfriend a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad to see the two besties back together again. What are you guys talking about?" Sweet Pea asked

"The baby." Josie said

Nothing could take away her joy of being pregnant when Sweet Pea is around. Betty sees this and rolls her eyes.

"That's great. I like the fact Betty is finally starting to understand." Sweet Pea said

Josie squeezes her hand and smiles. His statement confuses Betty.

"But..." Betty started

"Thank you." Sweet Pea said

He pats her on her back and takes Josie by her hand leading her down the hallway. Betty looks back and shakes her head. _I'm never going to understand._

Realizing there's no one left to talk to, she heads in the opposite direction to her first period class. Betty exchanges a quick wave with Ethel and continues on with her walk. Glancing around she sees all of the inflated bellies of the upperclassmen girls. Most of them seem to be quite happy with themselves. Betty begins to wonder what could possibilities be so good about a teen pregnancy that has these girls glowing.

"Sad isn't it?" A voice said

She jumps as the voice startles her. Luckily it's just Toni.

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up." Betty said

"That's an understatement. These girls see pregnancy as a joke. A bunch of fucking idiots right?" Toni said

"It's not their fault." Betty said

Betty thinks about her best friend and how naive be she clearly is to life. Can they really blame the girls, or their environment?

"Nobody's showing them any different. They don't really know what to do." Betty said

"That's true." Toni admitted

Evelyn steps in front of them and puts her hands on her hips. Both girls stare at her huge belly which seems to swallow the rest of her torso. She quints her eyes in frustration.

"We know what we're doing. Have you ever once thought some people are equip to have a baby now? I have money, a boyfriend, an apartment. What more of a reason do I have to wait?" Evelyn asked

"Well have you ever once thought about the fact everyone isn't rich like you and Polly? You're setting a bad example for them because most people aren't as lucky as you guys are." Betty snapped

"That sounds kind of like a them problem right?" Evelyn asked

She giggles angelically and pushes past them. Her pregnant posse follows closely behind.

"Betty, babies are a gift. If my body says I'm old enough to have one I guess I am." Evelyn said

"Your body also think you're old enough to get a jillion stitches from having that thing." Toni called

"Whatever!" Evelyn called

"That chick is delusional." Toni said

She links her arm through Betty's and the two continue down the hall.

"So I have detention later." Toni said

This doesn't come as a surprise to her. Toni is always getting into trouble.

"Why?" Betty asked

"I kind of cursed Mr. Featherstone out yesterday because he said I wasn't paying attention in class." Toni said

"Well were you?" Betty wondered

Toni looks at her.

"No, but he didn't know that." Toni said

Betty's shoulders shake as she begins to laugh. Suddenly she finds herself at her first block class.

"See you at lunch." Betty said

"Later." Toni said

* * *

"I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day." Betty whispered to Veronica

She takes a seat next to Veronica.

"It's already happened." Veronica replied

"What do you mean?" Betty asked

Betty's heart begins to beat fast.

"I had sex after school, with Reggie Mantle in his car." Veronica said

"Don't tell me you did that to get pregnant. Please don't tell me that Veronica." Betty said

Veronica crosses her arms and sighs.

"Okay I won't tell you then but you already know the answer to that." Veronica said

"Why would you do this?" Betty asked

"If no one else loves me the baby will... It'll give me attention." Veronica said

"I give you attention!" Betty argued

"It's okay Veronica, some of us get it. But don't expect any stuck up bitch to." Ginger mumbled

She is a few desks away from the two.

"Coming from the girl who dropped Cheryl as a friend for not going along with this. You lost my respect then... I can care less what you think about me." Betty said

She rolls her eyes. _What an idiot._

"Do you just think you're better than any pregnant girl?" Jughead asked

The rumor is his girlfriend is pregnant now. _No wonder he's so defensive_, Betty thinks.

"Of course she's not pregnant, no one wants that." A girl said

"The only thing she has going for herself is good grades." Another said

The insults continue to fly at Betty until she can't take it anymore. She takes her bag in her arms and hurries out of the classroom. The teacher who's at the door tries to stop her but she runs down the hall and darts into the bathroom. Tears start to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. She doesn't get what's so wrong with trying to understand why everyone wants to be a parent right now.

"Your stronger than them." Betty said

She squeezes her eyes shut. The constant crying makes her voice break. Just then a stall door swings open and Betty can't believe who emerges. Polly walks up to the sink and puts her hands under the pouring water. She stares at Betty confused. All she sees is that she's crying.

"Rough day, little sister? Does your tummy hurt?" Polly asked, concerned

"No I'm not pregnant." Betty said

Betty gets offended. She wonders why she would think that.

"Then why are you crying?" Polly asked

"This is all your fault. You made pregnancy cool here, now everyone hates me for standing against it." Betty said

"What?" Polly asked

She throws her head back and laughs. This baffles Betty as she doesn't get what is so funny.

"You did this to yourself, just let people be. No one's holding a gun to your head and telling you to be anti-teen pregnancy." Polly said

"I'm just trying to help. Why did you do this to these girls?" Betty asked

Polly dries her hand and walks up to Betty. She stares her dead in her eyes and smirks.

"Easy, no one likes to be alone in a difficult situation. Eventually I learned to like it myself, but misery does loves company. Ever heard that before?" Polly asked

With those final words she waves and heads out of the door. Betty now more than ever realizes how seriously this issue really is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Betty POV**

There could be nothing worst than this happening today. I immediately text Archie and we sneak into his parents house, and just lay on his bed together and talk. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't always here to comfort me when I'm feeling bad. Just being alone with him even makes me feel a lot better.

"They're just mad because you're not a follower like the rest of them." Archie assured

I look up at him and smile, staring into his dark brown eyes. His dark lashes cover the pupils when he looks at the bed. He's so cute. I'm lucky to have a good guy like him, especially with what's going on at my school right now with these girls. I take a deep breath and think about the events that occurred today. _I just don't get it. _

"What exactly did she say?" Archie asked

I sigh.

"She said that misery loves company." I admitted

"Wow, she's a real bitch and those girls listening to her are stupid. Honestly? I'd much rather have a smart girl who knows the right decisions to make. In other words, you." Archie said

"Awe, thanks babe." I said

I blush a little. It's amazing how the littlest compliment he gives me still always means a lot to me. I get butterflies the same as I did when he was just a crush.

"Your head's in the right place." Archie said

"Really?" I asked

It's not like I didn't know the answer to that but it's just good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so. Almost everybody I know is against me.

"Well duh." Archie said

Archie kisses my forehead gently. I pull myself closer to him, pressing my body against his. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

"You know I love you Betty, right?" Archie asked

"I love you too." I said

I kiss my way up to his ear and his cheeks start to burn red. I think it's really adorable.

"The only thing I'm worried about right now is you and graduating, definitely not a baby." I said

He chuckles.

"Tell me about it. While we're still sixteen there's only room for two of us in this relationship." Archie said

His lips suddenly connect with my lips and we're intensely kissing. I can feel his heart racing against mine, which seems like it's about to beat out of my chest.

"Slow down." I whispered

My eyes are still closed. He continues to kiss me but starts to tug on my jeans. These ones flatter me the most, they're the only pair that hug my legs so perfectly.

"Why?" Archie asked

I force his hands off of me and peel my body off of his. A smirk comes across my face.

"What time will your parents be home?" I asked

"Don't worry, it won't be anytime soon." Archie said

Our legs intertwined, and so do our arms. We continue to kiss one another. I just let my body guide me for once.

* * *

I toss and turn until I wake up, and everything comes back to me. I grab my phone which is next to me on the bed. The time reads 4:07 pm.

"Oh my gosh" I whispered

In a hurry, I get dressed completely and take my fingers through my now frizzy brown hair trying to get it to look at least half decent.

"Wake up baby." I said

I shake Archie aggressively. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and stretches his arms above his head.

"Mhmm I'm up...what's going on?" Archie asked

He's still drifting in and out of sleep.

"It's a little past four." I said

I look at my phone again.

"4:09 to be exact." I said

"Oh shit." Archie said

He hops out of bed quickly and gets dressed. Once he's done, I gather my things and we both leave out through the back door. My legs feel very sore as I walk but I try to suck it up and keep going. He holds my hand and leads me to the front of the yard where the car is. I freeze and fear comes over my body. Archie shakes his head. His adoptive parents' car is parked in the driveway and they're getting out.

"Just our luck." Archie whispered

I put on a brave face and force a smile when I see the two adults approaching us. My hands are shaking nervously. They both look suspicious.

"Normally you aren't home at this time. What were you two doing here? And why do you look so unkept Betty, that's not like you?" Mrs. Andrews wondered

I take a hard swallow. Archie and I look at each other.

"Uh, I don't know." I said

Her eyes wonder back and forth between me and him. She stares at my neck where there must be a bruise or something and frowns. I start to get self conscious.

"You two had sex. Didn't you?" Mrs. Andrews asked

"Mom-" Archie started

She puts her hand up and cuts him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Both of you inside now. Fred get Betty's mom on the phone." Mrs. Andrews said

Mrs. Andrews rushes us into the house and sits us down in the den asking us very personal questions: Had we ever done it before? Did we use protection? Did we plan to have sex today?...All of which were a no. She then proceeded to scorn us about the dangers of having unprotected sex and how stupid we were to skip classes. My face had turned the color of a cherry. I had never been so humiliated in my life. This has been my first time making these kind of decisions before.

Once Mr. Andrews called my mom and told her everything, she picked me up from their house and yelled at me in front of everyone, including Archie. I started to cry a little. She drove me home and the ride there was dead silent. I was told that my punishment was two weeks of not going out and breakfast, lunch, and dinner dishes for a month. She assured me that she would be telling Dad as soon as he gets home tonight.

* * *

I cry in my room alone and call Josie to tell her everything that happened. She is as upset as I am.

"That's so stupid. He's your boyfriend and you guys are in love. What's the problem with that?" Josie said

"Your mom didn't care when she found out you and Sweet Pea were having sex did she?" I asked

"No not really, she just told us to remember the potential consequences, which is cool right." Josie said

"Yeah." I said

I take a deep breath.

"I wish I had your mom, or that I could live with her at least." I said

She gasps.

"Oh my gosh that's a great idea! My mom wouldn't mind if you moved in at all. She loves you Betty!" Josie said

That's true. I've known Josie's mom, Sierra, for a while now. She would never be so mean to me just because I went the next step with my boyfriend. My mom should be grateful, at least I'm not like most of the girls at my school trying to get pregnant... _Wait oh no_. My heart drops to my stomach, _pregnancy._

"We didn't use protection." I mumbled

"Oh boy, of all people I would never expect you to forget." Josie said

_No one would_.

"It's just we were caught up in the moment." I said

My eyes get teary.

"Plus his parents won't give him condoms because they think by doing that they're telling him it's okay to have sex." I said

My voice starts to break and I begin to cry again. I can only hope I don't conceive. _I don't want a baby_.

"My mom would kill me if I got pregnant now... no offense but I'm supposed to be different from all of you. I was supposed to wait." I cried

"It's okay Betty, you're probably not even going to get pregnant. Just know you're welcome to come here anytime you want." Josie assured

I sniffle and wipe my tears away with the back of my hand.

"What about now?" I asked

"Now?" Josie asked

She's quiet for a moment.

"Well if that's what you want I'll come her you as soon as possible. Already have your stuff together when I get there." Josie said

"Okay thanks Josie." I said

I hang up the phone. I go into my drawers and start pulling clothes out. _I __can't stay here to see Dad's reaction. And I can't bare to see the look on his face when he sees me every morning. Or the look he's going to have if I get pregnant._

* * *

After about fifteen minutes Josie blows the horn loudly for me to come out. I hurry to the door with my suitcases the fastest I can with sore legs. Mom creeps up behind me.

"Where do you think you're going with all of those suitcases?" Mom asked

"I'm going to Josie's house. I'm staying there with her since apparently I'm such a disappointment for sleeping with Archie one time." I said

Tears spill from my eyes. Mom stands in front of the door.

"Stop the crazy talk Betty you're not going anywhere now put that stuff back in your room!" Mom ordered

"No! I don't have to listen to you. All you care about is rather I have good grades or not. Not my happiness." I said

"You think you're going to be happy staying over there with a carefree Sierra?" Mom asked

She stares at me intensely, her chest rising and falling at a fast pace. Then she opens the door and signals me out.

"Leave then. Just know if you walk out of this door now you are not allowed back young lady." Mom said

"I can live with that." I said

I drag my suitcases behind me and out of the door to Josie's car. I ask her to get the rest for me so I won't have to see my mom again. After everything is in the backseat and trunk, she drives off in the direction of her house.

"Don't worry my mom won't judge you Betty and if you get pregnant, which I don't think will happen... we'll take care of you." Josie said

I nod.

"I know you will, thanks for being there for me." I said


	5. Chapter 5

**Veronica POV**

I go in the bathroom and hurl out last night's dinner into the toilet. I've had bad stomach cramps lately and my period is late. Those are both signs that I might be pregnant by now. But I just never imagined it to feel like this.

I heard from Josie that Betty had unprotected sex and she's now hiding out from her mom at Josie's house. I think it's funny that Betty was so mean to everyone about getting pregnant but she could possibility be in a similar situation. I hope she is pregnant because maybe then she'll learn to not judge people.

"Are you done yet?" Cheryl asked

Cheryl pounds on the door hard.

"Come on we're going to be late Veronica." Cheryl said

"Coming!" I said

I pop a piece of gum in my mouth to get rid of the vomit taste on my tongue. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and head to the door, opening it. Cheryl looks me over quickly.

"You look, tired." Cheryl said

I brush past her down the hall and head to the front door.

"Well I did go to sleep kind of late last night. We do have a test this week you know." I said

Cheryl catches up to me and suspicion is all over her face. I look to the floor nervously and chew on my bottom lip. She grabs my arms stopping me from walking.

"You never study days before test. Why did you lie? What's going on with you?" Cheryl asked

"Nothing." I said

I shrug her off and continue to the door. She grabs me again but this time she holds my bony arms tightly so I can't pull away.

"What is it Veronica?" Cheryl asked

I sigh and whisk away a stray piece of blonde hair on my forehead. My heart starts to beat fast and I feel like I'm having a panic attack. I start panting. I have to bend forward to catch my breath.

"Something's going on with you, I'm taking you to the hospital." Cheryl said

"No!" I managed

I take time to regulate my breathing and heart rate.

"I'm fine I promise." I said

"I know there's something up girl." Cheryl said

I take a gulp and close my eyes. My heart speeds up again.

"I think I might be pregnant. I seemed like a good idea at first but now I don't know what to do. My parents are going to be mad and I don't have a job. I've been throwing up the past few days too. What am I supposed to do Cheryl?" I asked

"I'm going to call up the girls and we're all going to go with you to get a pregnancy test to make sure you just don't have a stomach virus okay?" Cheryl said

I nod, tears blurring my vision. _I'm glad I have such good friends. _

"Let's just go. Everything's going to be okay I promise." Cheryl said

* * *

We meet Betty, Josie, and Ethel in the student parking lot. Toni had an exam for first period that she couldn't miss. The rest of the girls agree to go with me to get the test.

"Don't worry." Betty said

Betty pulls me into hug and rubs my back. I squeeze her tight like I've never hugged her before. Tears start to stream down my face.

"I love you. All you wanted to do is make sure I was making the right choice. I didn't listen." I said

"I know I know." Betty said

I pull myself away from her and straighten up. _This was my fault. Now I have to take responsibility._

"Alright time to ride." Ethel said

Cheryl gets into the driver's seat and Ethel rides shotgun. Josie, Betty, and I ride together in the back. Words can't even describe how nervous I am.

"I'm scared." I admitted

"Don't be." Josie said

She squeezes my hand.

"You definitely won't be the only pregnant girl at school." Josie said

"But how stupid can I be? I let Evelyn convince me it was the right thing to do." I said

She smiles at me, it makes me a little more calm.

"You're not the only one. The only difference is I let Sweet Pea convince me, and I went along with it after seeing Polly with her babies. That's not any better." Josie said

"Poor Betty." I said

I glance at Betty.

"She was just in love." Josie said

"I still should have thought about protection first." Betty said

Josie shrugs.

"Well it is what it is. Now you just have to move forward." Josie said

* * *

It takes about five minutes to get to the drug store. The older cashier looks at us funny when we buy the box of pregnancy test. She must think we're a bunch of irresponsible sluts.

"Take two out and give the box to Betty to keep. She'll need this soon." Josie said

"Don't remind me." Betty mumbled

She rolls her eyes.

"It's really not as bad as you think. If you are pregnant it's not like you'll be miserable." Josie said

"Well if this is pregnancy I'm feeling I can counter that." I said

We get out of the store as quick as possible and head to Josie's house since her mom won't care. Sierra greets us all with open arms and tells us not to get too loud because she's watching TV in her room. She didn't ask any questions about us not being in school and didn't think much about the pregnancy test. She might be a little irresponsible but at least we can trust her.

"Whenever you're ready." Ethel said

She beckons me towards the door. They all stare at me and it makes me uncomfortable. I head to the bathroom nervously, my legs turning into noddles. After I pee on the stick I wait five minutes for the results.

It seems like the longest five minutes of my life. So much goes through my mind as I wait for what I think the test will read: _How will I raise a baby alone? What will my mom and dad do? What will I do for money? _My head hurts as these many questions run through my mind. Suddenly the alarm goes off and it's time to check the stick. I look at it and break down into tears as I see the pink plus sign. _I'm pregnant, I can't believe I'm pregnant._

My hands go weak as I open the door to leave the bathroom. The other girls are waiting for me on the outside. I nod, and burst into tears again. They all bear hug me.

"We're here for you. Just like I know you guys will be here for me if I actually conceive." Betty said

"Of course we will." Cheryl said

I break out of the hug and go back in the bathroom and knock the test in the trash.

"Should I tell my parents?" I asked

I think about Reggie Mantle the baby's father and how he might feel.

"What about Reggie? Does he deserve to know?" I asked

"It's whatever you want and feel comfortable with." Betty said

_I don't know. I know that I need to tell my parents but I just don't know how to do it. Who knows how Reggie might react if I tell him?_

"I'm kind of scared but I'm going to tell Reggie in school today. If he's not supportive oh well I'll just take care of it myself. But I'm hoping he'll want something to do with it." I said

"Good decision." Ethel said

"I think it's the right thing to do." I said

* * *

We make our way back to the school before third period starts. As usual I stay quiet in class. But when the bell rings instead of sitting with my friends I go right up to Reggie Mantle. He's with a few other football players sitting in the middle of the lunch room.

"Excuse me." I said

He doesn't seem to hear. I clear my throat. Still nothing.

"Reggie." I called

All of the taking stops and he and his friends turn around to stare at me. He smirks.

"Hey, Veronica right? What's up?" Reggie asked

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked

"Uh okay sure whatever." Reggie said

He stands up and the two of us go to a corner alone. I can see the disinterest on his handsome face already and we haven't even began talking yet. He takes a deep sigh.

"What, do you want to go to my car again later on or something babe?" Reggie asked

I roll my eyes and place my small hands on his broad shoulders. He leans in and tried to kiss me and I step away. My eyes tear up.

"If you don't want to hookup what the hell do you want?" Reggie asked

"I took a pregnancy test earlier-" I started

"Oh my fucking gosh. Look you little slut you're not going to ruin my life with a fucking baby okay? I'm trying to get drafted into the NFL. I don't have time for a kid right now so until we get a DNA test don't talk to me." Reggie said

He rips my hands off of me and leaves me standing alone in the corner. I drop to my knees and begin cry. People start to stare at me but I don't care. _How could he do this?_

"What's wrong hun?" A voice asked

I look up to see Toni standing over me with her hands on her hips. She looks worried which is very unusual.

"Reggie doesn't want it because he's trying to go to the NFL. He called me a slut and told me not to talk to him until I got a DNA test." I cried

"Oh hell no." Toni said

She helps me up and drags me to the other side of the lunch room. I try to pull away.

"What are you doing?" I asked

She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You don't think he's getting off that easy do you?" Toni asked

She keeps her grip around my arm tight and stumps up to his table. Instead of calling his name she grabs him by his shoulder and turns him around physically.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" Reggie yelled

His eyes settle on me.

"Look I already told you-" Reggie started

"We don't give a fuck about what you said okay? She's having your baby, man the fuck up and if you don't you'll be paying child support in nine months anyway. You really think you're going to be drafted to the NFL? You're not even the best player here why would you expect them to want you?" Toni asked

The people around him begin to point and laugh. I can see the anger building up in him. He bawls up his fist.

"Okay that's enough Toni." I whispered

"No it's not enough this loser thinks he's too good for your baby because he's on a high school football team, big fucking deal." Toni said

The right side of the lunch room starts laughing again. Suddenly Reggie pulls his hand back and it connects with Toni's cheek. She hits the floor hard and I shriek loudly.

"You monster keep your hands off of her!" I yelled

He turns to me raises his hand. I try to cover myself but his face softens and he puts it back down. I can feel him shove me back until I stumble on the floor near Toni. It takes me a second to process what just happened.

"You shut the fuck up, too Veronica! I'm not going to have any girl disrespecting me like that!" Reggie said

"Dude are you crazy?" A guy asked

One of his friends gets up and punches him in the jaw. They start fighting. A third boy jumps in to help against Reggie. All of the students gather around to watch but eventually Principal Weatherbee comes with a bullhorn yelling at the boys to stop. With the help of a few male teachers they finally break it up.

"All of you to my office now!" Principal Weatherbee yelled

* * *

We all had to tell our side of the story of what happened to Principal Weatherbee. I guess they all matched up because Reggie got two weeks of out of school suspension and the other two boys got one day of detention.

"There aren't many spots left for the daycare being added on to the school. I suggest you put in your application before it's to late for a slot." Principal Weatherbee warned

He turns to Toni.

"And you, remember confrontation isn't the way to go. Especially not when it's a male twice your height, on the football team. Is your cheek feeling any better?" Principal Weatherbee asked

"Kind of." Toni said

"That's good..." Principal Weatherbee said

He smiles at us.

"Look girls I have daughters so I made sure to take care of Mr. Mantle. But normally I would've suspended Toni as well for provoking his wrath." Principal Weatherbee said

"Please Principal Weatherbee I was just trying to-" Toni started

He cuts her off.

"I'm going to let you off this time, I don't expect to see you in my my office again. Is that understood?" Principal Weatherbee asked

"Yes sir." Toni mumbled

I nod.

"You girls are free to go then." Principal Weatherbee said


	6. Chapter 6

**Betty POV**

"I'm not feeling too good." I complained

I hold my stomach.

"That's because you're probably pregnant. Are you ready to take a test?" Josie asked

I shake my head with teary eyes. _I can't bare to see proof yet. _

"No, just get me something to eat." I said

She opens the fridge, and then after a short moment of looking around she groans and slams it shut.

"There's nothing but hot dogs. Do you want that?" Josie asked

"I'll just grab some breakfast from the cafeteria at school." I said

One of the biggest obstacles of living with Josie is that there's never any food in the house. The only time we eat good is when Sweet Pea brings something over late at night, other than that we're almost always starving.

We both grab our bags and head to her car to go to school. I have to stumble there because I'm in so much pain. My stomach has been upset for the past couple of days.

"How is Veronica holding up?" Josie asked

"Better, I think she's starting to like it again. She's been hanging out a lot with Evelyn and her posse lately who are being very supportive about it. I haven't heard any bad news from her." I said

"That's great! I'm happy for her, you know that's she's not depressed or anything." Josie said

"I am too." I said

Josie gives me a surprised look. I nudge her in the arm and chuckle. I've been a lot less judgmental since I've started to feel sick. I don't want people to criticize me if I'm pregnant so I'm definitely not going to do it to anyone else. It doesn't hurt to be positive about the situation.

* * *

As soon as school starts there's an announcement that all of the girls in eleventh and twelfth grade are to report to the auditorium immediately. I wait for Veronica to get her belongings and we begin to walk down the hall. On the way there we see several pregnant girls chatting with each other. I imagine my group of friends being the same way in a few months. Part of it makes me feel even more sick but it seems to be becoming a reality I'll have to accept.

We find Cheryl, Ethel, Toni, and Josie and sit somewhere in the middle. There's a lot of noise at first but eventually Principal Weatherbee steps on the stage and asks for everyone to get quiet.

"I wonder what this is all about." I mumbled

Cheryl shrugs.

"I don't know but whatever it is it must be serious because we're having an assembly about it." Cheryl said

_True. We never have an assembly out of the blue unless it's very important. But I can't help but to wonder why it's only for the girls._

"Good morning ladies I hope you're all having a wonderful day so far." Principal Weatherbee said

We all give him a round of applause.

"I've brought you here today to discuss the sudden rise in pregnancy here." Principal Weatherbee said

My heart starts to pound through my chest. Now anytime I hear the word pregnancy it makes me uneasy. I can feel my palms starting to sweat.

"Now I don't want to judge any of you girls but this is ridiculous. Starting today there will be some changes at this school." Principal Weatherbee said

"Like what?" A pregnant girl asked

"Well, for one..." Principal Weatherbee started

He scratches his head.

"There will be free condoms in the nurse's office for any student who wants them. Hopefully giving you a form of contraception will help stop this nonsense." Principal Weatherbee said

"It won't really help because a lot of us are already pregnant you know, and some are just pretending not to be." Evelyn called

I look at her and she smirks at me. _She knows something_.

"I'm aware young lady, that brings me to my next point. By the end of this week all junior and senior girls would have had a pregnancy test from the school's nurse." Principal Weatherbee said

"Oh boy." I whispered

I close my eyes tight. The girls all start to complain to one another. He asks them to get settled down again.

"And..." Principal Weatherbee started

_There's more?_

"The school will be sponsoring Fundraisers to raise money for car seats, diapers, clothing and things like that for the pregnant girls here, in need of assistance. We expect all of the expecting students here to participate." Principal Weatherbee said

"Why is this required?" I asked

I don't realize it actually came out of my mouth until Principal Weatherbee looks at me. All heads turn in my direction.

"Why does it matter if you're not pregnant?" Evelyn asked

It's obvious that she's testing me. I start to get flustered.

"Well? You non-pregnant girls shouldn't have to worry about that." Evelyn said

"That's enough Evelyn... Ms. Cooper it is required because the funds for the school need to practically be doubled to meet all of the needs for those students who are pregnant. But as she has previously brought up, that shouldn't be a worry for you." Principal Weatherbee said

Evelyn smiles at me.

"It sure shouldn't since you're not pregnant... or are you?" Evelyn asked

Most of the girls start to stare at me. I even catch Principal Weatherbee doing so. Veronica squeezes my shaking hand.

"Keep your cool." Veronica whispered

I nod. _Veronica's right. The only way people will know I might be is if I make a big scene._

"Lastly, unfortunately the school will be forced to open up two day cares for the pregnant students which will cost ten dollars a week. That is very affordable." Principal Weatherbee said

_I have to agree. A normal daycare is like sixty dollars a day for newborns. We're lucky to have access to such a cheap place to bring our babies...that is if I'm pregnant._

"The daycares both offer room for only fifteen babies." Principal Weatherbee said

The girls gasp.

"That means only thirty of you can take advantage of this opportunity." Principal Weatherbee said

_I can't believe they're only offering such a small amount of spots for such a large amount of pregnant girls. What's going to happen to the rest? What if I am expecting and I don't get my baby into one of those daycares?_

"The requirements are that you have no serious disciplinary reports, you have never been incarcerated, and that your GPA is a minimum of 2.0. You can receive applications from the nurse after you've showed proof of your pregnancy. It's first come first serve... you all are dismissed." Principal Weatherbee said

We all file out of the auditorium in an orderly fashion. Josie pulls me aside into a corner where no one can hear us.

"Are you okay?" Josie whispered

"Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out how she knows I might be pregnant." I said

"Don't worry about it. There's still a chance you're not. And if the test comes up negative she'll just look stupid." Josie said

I nod.

"You're right. I'm probably just sick or something anyway." I said

_I mean there's no way I can be pregnant. Archie and I only hooked up one time, it's not like this was something that was happening frequently._

Veronica comes up to me and links her arm through mine. We start to walk down the hall together.

"I'm happy because Principal Weatherbee secretly gave me an application the day Reggie got suspended. I already got a spot!" Veronica exclaimed

Ginger looks at her and gasps.

"What do you mean you already got a spot? That's totally unfair!" Ginger exclaimed

"It's called planning ahead. I'm the one who suggested adding a daycare to Principal Weatherbee, so of course I got a spot. You have to learn to take initiative but because you didn't, now you have to fight for a spot against all of these other girls." Evelyn said

Ginger groans.

"Ugh I hope I get one." Ginger said

"Good luck." Evelyn said

Evelyn giggles deviously, walking ahead of her.

* * *

As soon as we get to the next class they begin calling girls to the nurses office by last names. Since mine is Cooper I don't have to go right away.

"Glad I don't have to go through the agony of trying to figure out rather I have a spot or not." Toni joked

I roll my eyes. For the past couple of weeks anti-pregnancy jokes haven't been the funniest to me.

"Well that's good for you isn't it." I snapped

"Calm down okay? I didn't mean to offend you geez. What's gotten into you?" Toni asked

"Yeah what has gotten into you." Tina asked

She is testing me. She's one of Polly's best friends. I glare at her.

"Look, no one was talking to you." I snapped

"Luckily I can say whatever I want since I have freedom of speech." Tina said

She fake grins at me.

"Has the poor Betty been feeling a little under the weather lately? Awe. Now you know how we feel." Tina said

I can see that about twenty pairs of eyes are on me. I decide to turn back around and ignore her before she goes any farther. _I __think everyone may be suspecting I might be pregnant now._

"Do you want me to kill her?" Toni asked

I chuckle.

"I'll be fine I just have to stop giving people like her attention." I said

"Oh get off of your high horse Betty, you're no different from the rest of us anymore. Just admit it." Tina pushed

I try to tune her out but the words get under my skin. _She could be right. I could pregnant and if I am I'm be just like any other pregnant girl at the school. They're going to look at us and label us all the same. I won't be able to compare myself to any of them anymore._

"Well just think of it like this, after you get the test you can finally stop wondering. If you are, you'll be a great mom. If you're not, you can shut all of those bitches up. It's a win-win situation for you." Toni said

"Yeah right." I said

I sigh.

* * *

My heart has never beat faster in my life. I stand in the line with the group of girls and watch as they gradually disappear into the nurses office. Some leave with blank faces, some leave pissed off, and some leave crying. I don't know which one will be me.

"Nervous?" A voice asked

I turn around and Evelyn is standing behind me smiling. _I __really don't feel like her crap right now. _

"You know, for someone to talk so much trash about us pregnant girls you look like you're about to pee your pants right now." Evelyn said

She laughs.

"...save it for the test sweetheart." Evelyn said

"Whatever." I mumbled

The nurses door opens and a girl leaves with a smile on her face. Ms. Burble peeks her head out.

"Ally Commons?" Ms. Burble called

The girl in front of me, Ally, slowly walks into the office and the door shuts behind her. I take a large gulp. _It's almost my turn. Oh my gosh it's almost my turn._

"You're next." Evelyn said, in a sing-song-voice

I turn around swiftly almost snapping my neck.

"Are you just here to torment me?" I asked

It's a legitimate question I'd like to know the answer to. _Why is she doing this to me at the scariest event of my life? This is not a joke to me._

"Not exactly. Although I already have a slot I still have to submit a test for proof, even though my belly is proof enough. But they told me I can come anytime I want. And I thought to myself, what better time to come than now? Then I can cheer on my old pal Betty." Evelyn said

I shake my head.

"Something is really wrong with you. You're trying to torture me at a time like this." I said

"You were the one who just couldn't let it go telling everyone it was the wrong choice like you know it all... and look where we're standing now." Evelyn said

"Everyone has to get the stupid test!" I snapped

"Exactly so why have you been so worked up today? Or just the last few weeks in general? We all have to do it so it shouldn't matter right?" Evelyn asked

I turn around and take a deep breath. I shove my earbuds in my ears and put on some calming music on a low volume, shutting my eyes. _She's trying to punish me right now but I won't let it happen. I just need to stay calm. _The music fills my ears and head, and my heart rate starts to return to normal. I think about leaving the office smiling because the test said negative. There's no way I can be having a baby anytime soon. It was just one time.

There's a tap on my shoulder. I open my eyes and the nurse is standing in front me. She signals for me to come in.

"Hope things go well." Evelyn said, sarcastically

I turn around and roll my eyes at her. _That little bitch_.

Nervously, I walk into the office and she shuts the door behind me. I rip the earbuds out of my ear.

"Hey Betty, nice to see you!" Ms. Burble exclaimed

I know her well because of my frequent visits to the nurse for cramps since I got to high school. She's always been very nice to me. Every time I see her I give her an update of what's going on with me.

"Okay honey here's the test." Ms. Burble said

She hands me a pink and white stick. I stare down at it.

"Just go in the bathroom and pee on this. When you're done bring it back to me. Then you're all finished." Ms. Burble said

I go into the bathroom a do a quick prayer that I'm not pregnant, before I pee on the pink and white stick. Once I'm done I hurry back out and give it to Ms. Burble. My heart starts racing in my chest. She holds it on a tray with gloves.

"This will be a few minutes but you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Ms. Burble said

She has a smile on her face. I force a smile back.

"Okay." I managed

I look down and tap my fingernails against her desk top. She starts typing on the computer and the only thing I can hear is the sound of my fingers on the wood and hers on the keyboard. I decided that it's not a good idea to think at this time. It'll only make me think about the worst things instead of anything positive. So I rid myself of any possible thoughts that are floating through my head.

After a long moment of almost silence Mrs. Burble's alarm goes off. I jump but continue to look down. She turns it off and holds up the test.

"Let's see what we have here." Ms. Burble said

My eyes lower back to the floor and I inhale and exhale slowly. I start to feel the stomach cramps again.

"Betty?" Ms. Burble said

I straighten up and look at her dead in the eyes. She nods at me, a disappointed look on her sweet face.

"You're pregnant kiddo." Ms. Burble said

"What?" I choked

Tears begin to stream down my face. She goes in a drawer and hands me a sheet of paper.

"This is an application for the daycare. Don't leave before filling this out, you're going to want a slot if you decide to keep it." Ms. Burble said

I take a pen off of her desk and start to fill out the sheet. Teardrops splash on parts of the paper, making it thin and soggy. I wipe my eyes and give it back to her when I'm finished. She puts it in a green folder.

"It'll all work out for you." Ms. Burble said

I shake my head.

"No-it-won't. My life is ruined!" I said

I fling the door open and rush out of the office with tears running down my cheeks and neck. All of the girls outside stare at me and it makes me feel even worst. I dart into the bathroom and slump down onto the floor, hugging my knees against my chest. It's weird that I'm finding myself here again doing the same exact thing. This month just hasn't been the best for me.

I pull out my phone and send a text to all of my friends: _I'm pregnant._

My phone starts to beep almost immediately and I know that a few of them have already responded. I don't bother to read them I just cry into my knees and let the tears blur my vision. After a while, I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to me. I lift my head up and it's Evelyn.

"Betty-" Evelyn started

I dig my fingers into my hair in frustration and let out a loud scream. I begin to sob.

"Gosh, what do you want now? Yes, I'm pregnant! I destroyed my whole life and I don't need you to make me feel worst about it!" I exclaimed

"I'm not here to be mean." Evelyn said

She comes closer and carefully slumps down on the floor next to me. She leaves her legs flat because her stomach is too big for her to put them up.

"You get it now... you finally get what it's like to feel like your whole world is falling apart. We just wanted you to understand." Evelyn said

_Huh?_

"But you always make it seem like you're so happy about it." I said

"Because I am. But when I first got pregnant on purpose my parents threatened to ship my off to boarding school. That's why I got an apartment with my boyfriend." Evelyn said

"I would've never thought." I choked

"I know, and I also know that I've been an asshole to you. But rather it was a mistake or on purpose we're both pregnant now and I shouldn't be trying to tear you down... you're already hurt." Evelyn said

I nod. _This is the worst thing that could happen to me. _The tears start to spill from my eyes again.

"As for your friends, except for Veronica and Josie, I still hate them. But can me and you just have a fresh start?" Evelyn asked

I think about it for a moment. _I __don't know why she'd want a fresh start with me but it's worth a try. I don't need her stressing me out everyday._

"Okay." I said

She reaches over and pats me on the back. Then she stands up and helps me to my feet.

"Stop crying and get yourself cleaned up. I'll see you around." Evelyn said


	7. Chapter 7

**Betty POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since I found out for sure that I'm pregnant. I've made my amends with Scarlett fortunately so she won't be giving us such a hard time anymore, and I've realize now how crucial it is that I get an ultrasound and start taking my pregnancy vitamins. I haven't been taking this whole pregnancy thing that serious, but that's going to have to change now. Ms. Burble is really urging me to step up and come out of the closet about this.

"We have to tell our parents." I said

"No way! You don't know how they are, I'll never live this down. When I was in eighth grade I got an F in math on my report card and they grounded me for the rest of the year. What the hell do you think they'll do when they find out I'm carrying a baby?" Veronica asked

I sigh. _If I __tell my parents they'll be disappointed too but I don't think they'll hate me. I do want her to said something but who knows what kind of situation Veronica is in. _

"Look it's either we tell them, or they find out after a few months on their own when our bellies get freaking enormous." I said

She rolls her eyes.

"Well both will be horrible Betty, my parents are not what you think they are." Veronica said

I've only met her mom twice and she seemed pretty nice. Maybe that was just a front to cover up her true character.

"Look just said something, we have to see a doctor and figure out what's going on." I said

"You're kind of right. If there's something wrong with our babies we won't know because we haven't gotten a check up yet." Veronica said

She nervously plays with her fingers. She bites down on her bottom lip and starts chewing it.

"Okay I'll do it today after school, but only if you promise to do it too." Veronica said

"I will." I promised

She nods.

"I can already imagine how they'll react to this, and things will be really bad but I'll live won't I?" Veronica said

"Exactly." I said

My mouth starts to get really watery and I feel nauseous all of a sudden. I quickly rush to the bathroom in Cheryl's luxurious upstairs bedroom and empty my stomach of this morning's breakfast. I flush the toilet and look up at myself in the mirror. The reflection staring back doesn't even really look like Betty Cooper anymore. My eyes are red and puffy from lack of sleep and I'm as pale as a ghost. The once luscious brown locks on my head are now becoming lifeless and dull. I stare at the mirror in shock. The longer I look a at myself the worst I seem to appear. _What is pregnancy doing to me?_

I drag myself out of the bathroom and back into Cheryl's big room. I see that she's back from running on the treadmill downstairs, because now she's on the bed talking to Veronica. Who even knows why girls like Cheryl exercise nonstop. If I had her body I'd be pretty content with myself. I sit down next to her and pretend to be feeling well. Almost every day pregnant it's like I have a horrible stomach virus: a lot of vomiting and popping feelings in my body like bubbles.

"Morning sickness?" Veronica asked

I nod sluggishly. I kind of assumed it'd only last a couple of weeks.

"I thought so, I'm so glad mine isn't that bad." Veronica said

"Please tell me you made it to the toilet." Cheryl worried

I nod again but this time with even less energy. I think they notice because they both just stare at me. I start to get frustrated with them.

"There must be something on my face because you two can't seem to look away." I said, sarcastically

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked

"Nothing!" I snapped

They look at each other and shrug. Cheryl chuckles a little.

"And you want me to be a hormonal mess like that? I don't think so." Cheryl said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

Veronica starts chewing her lip again, which means she's hiding something. Her eyes fall to the bed and she plays with her shaking fingers. Cheryl looks at her and then at me.

"Veronica was begging me a couple of minutes ago to get pregnant with you guys so we can all be there for each other." Cheryl admitted

She giggles a little.

"That's pretty much the same exact thing that made me stop being friends with Polly, Tina, and Ginger." Cheryl said

"It's not a bad idea. Is it Betty?" Veronica asked

She shoots me a look. I might have thought it was bad before but now that I'm pregnant I've lost everything, I don't care as much if Cheryl or anyone else does the same. I was in AP classes and a straight A student for three years and now I can't even go straight to college. I think Veronica and I have an unspoken agreement that if anyone else is dumb enough to fall for this themselves we won't stop them. Why would we? If they don't get pregnant we'll have to see them graduate and go on to universities while we're at home taking care of our babies.

"It would be kind of cool if you guys could all be there for us and understand what we're going through." I said

Veronica nods.

"Are you guys kidding me right now? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Cheryl said

"I can't be too stupid. Your old friends did the same thing and they're fine." I said

Tina started having contractions a few of days ago in Physics, and had her baby yesterday. Since Ginger is approaching her due date as well she stopped coming to school, scared she'd start having them in class too. The good thing about all of that is I don't have to deal with either one of them for a very long time. But despite her being so mean to me, I'm genuinely happy for Tina.

"Just think, you'll have your own cute little baby and all of us will be there for you." Veronica pushed

She grabs Cheryl's hands in hers and smiles big.

"Why do you even have to contemplate about this? You're rich, nothing can go wrong." Veronica said

Cheryl pulls her hands away swiftly.

"Look, my financial situation has nothing to do this okay? Being ready to have a baby is a selfless thing, not a money thing." Cheryl said

She rolls her eyes and sighs. _Well_, _looks_ _like that's a no for sure. Can't said I wasn't already expecting this._

"...But I did always want to be a mom, and I do want to be there for you guys so I'm in." Cheryl said

_Oh_ _my_ _gosh_, _what_ _just_ _happened_? Veronica and both start to cheer. I really thought she'd said no. I wrap my arms around Cheryl and pull her into a tight bear hug rocking her from side to side. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"But only if Ethel and Toni agree to it too." Cheryl said

"Cool, let's just all talk about it tomorrow here at your house!" Veronica exclaimed

"Sounds like a plan I guess." Cheryl said

_I feel kind of bad about helping Veronica trick them into going along with this, but I had a strong enough mind to said no so if they don't that's their problem. Isn't it?_

* * *

**Veronica POV**

I sling my suitcase on the floor and walk to the kitchen where mom is wearing a white stained apron chopping up tomatoes, and dad is sprinkling pepper on a bowl of what appears to be fresh salad. My hands are sweating and shaking so bad I think it's beginning to become noticeable. I start to get hot. Mom glances up and sees me.

"Hey mija, you're back from Cheryl's house early." Mom said

"Yeah, you're usually there a lot later than this. If we knew you were coming we would've cooked for three." Dad said

His lips turn up into a toothy grin. I suddenly feel guilty for my bad news.

"No it's fine. I'm not hungry." I said

Mom glances at dad and squints her eyes at me suspiciously.

"Are you okay? You have been acting kind of weird lately." Mom said

I sigh heavily. I can feel my heart rate increasing and my headache intensifies to an agonizing level of pain. I can't take the secrets anymore, they're worst than the reality. Betty's right. It's time to speak up.

"There's something I have to tell you guys." I mumbled

"Well, what is it?" Mom asked

She goes back to dicing tomatoes. I take a hard swallow. There's a lump in my throat that won't go away.

_Just said it Veronica. What's the worst that they can do to you? Put you on the streets? Ground you until you're legal?_

"Mom, put the knife down." I demanded

"Why?" Mom asked

She hesitantly places the knife on the counter and puts her hands on her hips. I didn't want her to accidentally hurt herself when I told her such devastating news, but having her full attention seems even worse for some reason. Dad simultaneously stops seasoning the salad. The house grows silent, and seeing two pairs of eyes on me makes me even more nervous.

"Veronica?-" Mom started

It slips out of my mouth before I can catch myself.

"I'm pregnant." I said

It's takes a moment for them both to process what I said. When reality sinks in, Mom starts pacing around the kitchen anxiously, mumbling to herself words I can't make out. Dad just stands there and stares at me with tears filling his pained eyes. It makes me feel horrible. I never meant to hurt anyone. I only wanted something that was mine and that would love me.

"Really?" Dad asked

My head shoots up. The sorrowful look on dad's face is now replaced with a frown. I brace myself for the verbal impact.

"I can't believe you're stupid enough to get pregnant in high school. Who the hell do you think you are young lady? If you're going to have a baby I hope you have baby money." Dad said

"I-I just wanted-" I started

"Your father and I work. Do you expect us to be able to take care of it?" Mom asked

"I'm taking care of my own baby." I said, defensively

She chuckles. My blood starts to boil at how she's viewing me as a joke right now, like I'm five or something.

"Veronica how are you going to do that when you can't even take care of yourself?...We're doing adoption okay? I'll get the papers tomorrow. We'll drop by Planned Parenthood after I get off from work. Everything will go back to normal." Mom said

She smiles at Dad.

"You hear that Hiram? Everything will be just fine." Mom said

My mouth drops open. _I'm in total disbelief she'd ever try to make that decision for me. It's insulting. _I scrunch up my nose.

"I hope you know no matter what happens you can not make me give up my damn baby if I don't want to!" I yelled

"Hey watch your language when you're talking to your mother!" Dad said

Mom puts up her hand up cutting Dad off then turns to me.

"Look, you only have two options here honey. Option one: give it up for adoption and go back to your normal life, where you finish high school and go on to NYU. Option two: Ruin your life by keeping the thing and taking care of it all by yourself." Mom said

I shrug.

"Well, I guess I'm option two then because I'm not giving my baby to a total stranger! And if you have a problem with that kick me out already!" I said

I pick my suitcase up and storm down the hall to my room, shutting and locking my door. I don't cry even though I desperately want to, instead I start to look up local job openings on my laptop. If they won't help me, I guess I'll have to do the best I can on my own. But either way I'm not giving up my baby for anyone's satisfaction.

* * *

**Betty POV**

Being in the house again makes me feel sad and angry at the same time. I start to think about all of the great memories I had here, and then about how it was all Mom's fault I left in the first place. I sit on my bed and pick lint off of my thick light pink cover trying to figure out how I'm going to do this announcement. Suddenly, my room door creeks open and mom peeks her head in. She half-smiles at me.

"Missing your room yet?" Mom asked

I grin bashfully and my eyes fall to the tan carpeted floor. I nod.

"Oh honey." Mom said

She sighs and comes into the room hesitantly, sitting down beside me. I turn away from her.

"I know I was hard on you and that you're really upset, I just didn't want you to make the wrong choices. I love you so much Betty." Mom said

She kisses me on my forehead.

"I want you to come home." Mom said

"Mom..." I started

It's better to tell her now while she's in a good mood. Maybe this will ruin our little talk but at least I'm saying something about it. If she really loves me she'll just accept it.

"Yes baby?" Mom asked

"I'm pregnant." I said, quietly

I take a hard swallow. It felt so good to said it to her finally after all this time.

"I was waiting on you to said something. I had a gut feeling ever since you left that you were pregnant, and when you walked in the house I knew something was definitely different about you." Mom said

She put her arm around me and pulls me close to her, rubbing my back.

"You're my little girl. No matter what you do I'll always forgive you." Mom said

"You think Dad will be mad?" I asked

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Yes. He loves you so much Betty, no ones going to penalize you for making mistakes. It's part of life. You just have to move on and accept certain things." Mom said

I think about Veronica and how she said her parents would flip out. I'm so lucky to have such an understanding mom who isn't going to hold this over my head. I was stupid to not see she was only trying to protect me.

"I love you mom." I said

"I love you more." Mom said

She plants a kiss on my cheek. I start to grin.

"Now who wants brownies with dinner?" Mom asked

"Me!" I screeched

"Then let's hurry and make them before it gets late." Mom said

* * *

Saturday all of is girls meet up at Cheryl's to have the discussion. She has red velvet cupcakes, juices, and potato chips on the bed for us all to snack on since we might be here for a while. I think about all of us having babies in the future and walking in the park together. It does seem ideal, but something tells me even if they all do agree things won't work out quite like that. This is the real world, and in the real world nothing's prefect. Nothing. Something's bound to go wrong.

"How were things?" I asked

"Horrible, they tried to make me give it up for adoption but I will never ever do that." Veronica said

_Wow, that sounds so harsh. It's one thing for her to want to give it up and another thing for them to try to force her to. I can't see my parents ever doing something like that._

"What about you Betty?" Veronica asked

"Well they were pretty accepting of it. Dad was kind of surprised but there was no yelling or cursing, now we're just trying to get a plan together that'll work for everyone." I said

"Oh... that's very good then." Veronica said

I can see the jealously in her eyes. She flashes me a forced smile in which I return.

"Yeah and Josie, I will be moving back in with my mom and Dad today." I said

"Sure whatever you want." Josie said

She shrugs.

"Well you don't seem too happy." I said

I can't help but notice the negative energy oozing from Veronica and Josie. Are they mad because my parents are being supportive? Because if they are I think I have to rethink my so called friends.

"No I am. It's just I wish I had a home like you or anyone of you guys to go home to if I needed. When I go to my place I don't even have food, or air conditioning... you were miserable there with me, and I understand why." Josie said

She's right. I was very unhappy with my living arrangements at Josie's place. There were roaches crawling around on the floor and on the furniture. The fridge was always empty unless Grant dropped by. The dishes were never washed. It was terrible.

"I didn't know you felt that way. If you want, I'll ask my mom and dad if you can stay with us. No one should have to live in that Josie." I said

I completely sympathize with her being that I lived there for a few weeks. I will not let her go back to that if she doesn't want to. She shakes her head.

"I don't care what you said I'm asking them." I said

She chuckles.

"Thanks Betty this is why you're my best friend in the whole world." Josie said

I smile at her. No matter what, nothing will ever break the bond I've developed with her over these years of high school. I love Josie like a sister. She's my rock, and my better judgment at times. I can always count on her to have my back.

"So why exactly are we here again?" Ethel asked

Veronica, Cheryl, and I exchange looks.

"Well, I know you guys are aware that three of us in our group are pregnant already, along with a lot of the girls at school." Veronica said

She clears her throat.

"So we were thinking it'd be an awesome idea if you guys got pregnant too! That way we can all support each other. What do you guys think?" Veronica asked

"I think that's all a load of bullshit. We don't have to get pregnant to be supportive of you guys. That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. Anyone who agrees to that is fucking stupid." Toni said

"I agree to it. I mean why not? My group of friends who did it before are fine. Did you guys see how Polly is with her babies?" Cheryl asked

"Here we go comparing everyone else's situation to people like you and Polly. I might not be smart but I'm smarter than that... I'm out." Toni said

She hops off of the bed and begins walking to the door. Just as she reaches for the knob I stop her.

"Toni wait!" I called

She turns around and rolls her eyes. I see the lighter sticking out of her pocket.

"It's not as horrible as people make it seem. Plus we could help each other out and our kids will grow up to be best friends one day." I said

"And the other girls at school will finally accept you." Josie said

She stares at us all for a while and sighs. I hope she agrees because if she doesn't we lose Cheryl and Ethel. The deal was Cheryl will only do it if the other two agree, and we all know Ethel won't do it without Toni. That means everyone's decision is sitting on Toni right now.

"Are they really planning on giving the pregnant girls their own separate food and eating area in the cafeteria?" Toni asked

Cheryl nods.

"Thanks to a group of snobby girls bribing Principal Weatherbee with their parents' money, because apparently the food doesn't meet their maternity needs... yes." Cheryl said

"That's it. I'm in." Toni said

My mouth falls open and Veronica claps.

"Just like that?" Josie asked, surprised

"Just like that." Toni confirmed

"Okay great! What do you think Ethel?" Veronica wondered

"Uh well, I can't be the only one not pregnant now can I?" Ethel asked

"No you can't. Oh my gosh!" Veronica said

She grabs Ethel and squeezes her so tight she could burst. We all laugh. I did not expect for things to go down like that.

"This is going to be so amazing!" Veronica exclaimed

"But we have to hurry up and get pregnant. I really don't think Chuck would mind much if I told him I want a baby. I'll talk about it with him tonight." Cheryl said

"Oh shit, that reminds me! I didn't tell Archie yet. I have to talk to him." I mumbled

"You kept this from him the whole time?" Toni asked

"Yeah, I guess I'll just let him know tomorrow." I said

I shake my head and sigh. _How could I conveniently leave out the most important person in this situation? He's going to be so upset._

"I don't even have a stupid boyfriend." Toni complained

"Well neither did I but the great thing is you don't need a boyfriend to get pregnant. You just need someone who's willing to hookup with you." Veronica said

"Dude you're so right." Toni said


	8. Chapter 8

**Betty POV**

I told Archie to meet me before school because there was something important we needed to discuss. I wait on the hood of my white car admiring the leaves that have fallen from the trees and are blowing around. They are turning red and burnt orange color since the season is changing into autumn. I have always thought that autumn leaves are incredibly beautiful. There's something about that season that I've always been in love with.

"There you are." Archie said

Archie pulls me into his loving embrace and kisses my forehead. I lean my head against his toned chest. I can feel his heart beating steadily through his red shirt.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" Archie asked

"Uh, yeah I do actually." I said

I take a deep sigh and peel myself off of his body, placing my hands on his shoulders. I clear my throat a little. _I hope he takes this well._

"Babe you don't look too good? Are you sick?" Archie asked

I chuckle a little but his eyes still look worried. I swallow hard.

"You can say that..." I said

The parking lot grows silent. The only thing I can hear is the wind blowing the trees and the sound of car doors slamming, with talking people emerging from them. It all suddenly sounds very loud to me. I take it all in.

"Oh no please don't tell me-" Archie started

He holds his head down disappointedly and I grab it between my small hands. I look at him right in the eyes. They glimmer beautifully in the natural light. I can see specks of red in his hair as well. I rake my fingers through his bangs and move the fallen piece out of his eyes. He stares at me.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, Archie." I said

"I knew it." Archie mumbled

Archie takes a deep sigh and throws his head back.

"What the hell are we going to do now? We're just kids. No high school diploma, no career, no house." Archie said

"But we still have each other." I said, smiling

I grab him by his shirt and kiss his soft lips passionately. He kisses me back running his hands through my brown hair and up the back of my shirt. The wind blows my hair around his face and mine wildly, while the sun hits the side of my cheek.

"Look baby, I didn't want to be a mom this young but it is what it is. We have to step up and be good parents for our baby. This is much bigger than you and I, we're talking about a whole other human being." I said

He takes a deep sigh and closes his eyes.

"I know, I'm just scared Betty. I don't think I'll know how to do it... be a dad." Archie said

"We'll figure this mommy-daddy thing out together, okay?" I said

Archie looks down sadly. A tear escapes his watery eye and rolls down his cheek. I wipe it away with my finger.

"Okay, baby?" I said

"Okay." Archie said

He nods.

"Alright then. Do you want to skip first block and go to the pancake house?" I asked

He grins and slides into the driver's side of the car.

"Let's do it, give me the keys babe." Archie said

* * *

I look at the boys play basketball from the bleachers and the non-pregnant girls chatting on the outskirts of the gym floor. The rest of us sit together up here, since we're not allowed to participate in any of the physical gym activities. We just talk and stay on our phones because there's never anything else to do.

"I can't believe he took it so well." Veronica said

"Me neither." I said

I watch Munroe Moore make the next free throw into the hoop. The girls on the floor cheer him on. I used to be one of the girls on the floor a few weeks ago. So were my friends. It's so sad it had to come to this.

"It's one of those thing he feels like we'll just have to take one step at a time. Neither of us asked for this, you know." I said

Veronica moves around uncomfortably. I was the only person in my click to not plan my pregnancy so the other girls get really weird when I bring it up.

"Right. So, when are you planning on getting pregnant Cheryl?" Veronica asked

Cheryl shrugs.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Chuck said it doesn't really matter to him rather we do it or not so I'd say whenever we feel like it really." Cheryl said

"Well you better hurry up before Josie has her baby." Veronica pushed

I've noticed how invested Veronica seems in the other girls going through with their promise. It's like she's trying to force it on them.

"One question before I decide to really do this. How bad is the pain?" Cheryl asked

Her eyes are alert and she's tapping her feet on the bleachers nervously. I look down at my stomach.

"What I've been feeling so far hasn't really been pain just sickness. But it's not unbearable. There's nothing to be scared about." I said

"Okay good." Cheryl said

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys." A voice said

All of our heads snap the other way. Evelyn sits beside me. Unlike usual she's not wearing a big smile, and she looks unkept. She has on a light blue fuzzy sweater and gray jogging pants. Her hair is in a messy bun.

"I'm seriously starting to hate this class. Aren't you guys?" Evelyn asked

"Yes it's pretty hard watching everyone else have fun while we're up here doing nothing." I said

I look at her up and down.

"Hey, are you okay? You look-" I started

"Horrible. I know." Evelyn said

Her mouth starts to tremble and then she sobs loudly. Some of the other kids in the gym stare at us to see what's going on. She cries into my shoulder wetting the cloth of my shirt. I feel so bad for her.

"I just wanted to be comfortable today, just one day... It's so hard being put together all the time. Carrying another human being is hard. It's tiring and painful and emotional. I just want to have her already." Evelyn said

"It's going to be okay." I said

I rub her back comfortingly. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a tight hug. She starts to cry again. It takes me aback. This is all kind of strange considering the fact she was trying to ruin my life not too long ago.

"Does it really get that bad by the third trimester?" Veronica asked, worriedly

Evelyn nods.

"Oh boy." I mumbled

_I don't know if I'm ready for this. If miss pregnancy advocate herself is saying this is going to hard, these next fews months are probably going to be hell for me._

"Do you regret it?" I asked

"No." Evelyn said

She dries her tears on the back of her hand and forces a slight smile. Her lips still tremble a little. I can tell she's in pain.

"I never even met her but we already have a bond like no other. This is my baby girl in here... I will never regret doing it." Evelyn said

_Her saying that makes me feel a lot better. I haven't formed a bond with my baby yet but I'm looking forward to it. This is all just very unusual for me. I never thought I'd be a girl like Evelyn, very smart but ruined a bright future by getting pregnant, but here I am. This is my new life and I just have to accept it like my mom said. I'm just lucky I'll have friends going through this with me. Some people have to experience it alone._

* * *

**Toni POV**

"Hey, Toni right?" Fangs said

He looks around, probably to make sure none of his football buddies are watching us. _His type disgust me: shallow ego-headed jock. But I can't help the strong attraction I have to his __large_ _biceps_, _smooth_ _lips_, _and_ _eyes_. He smirks down at me and places his big hands around my waist.

"You wanted to see me alone?" Fangs asked

"Yeah, actually I was wondering if you could tutor me sometime after school in math. I'm not doing too hot in Dr. Beaker's class." I said

"But I'm not really good in math. I'm actually pretty bad." Fangs admitted

He scratches his head. I roll my eyes. _I knew he was stupid but not this stupid_. I lean in and plant my lips on his. He kisses me back intimately and pulls away once we come up for air.

"Wow that was-" Fangs started

I bite my lip and smile.

"Where should we meet up to study?" Fangs asked

"How about your place? I'm free when you're free." I said

I grin deviously.

"Okay, meet me in the parking lot after school then." Fangs said

"Done." I said

I walk past him in the direction of the bathroom. When I get there, I look back to see that he's still staring at me. I wink at him.

"See you after school." I said

"Yeah." Fangs said

I enter the bathroom and walk up to the mirror. Everything still looks okay. Eyeliner not smeared, lipstick still smooth, hair neat. _Wow, I did a good job today_.

"Hi." A voice said

I look at the reflection that appears behind me in the mirror. It's Josie and I can see her small baby bump sticking out.

"Why are you not in class?" Josie asked

She giggles.

"Why are you not in class?" I challenged

We both burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm pregnant so I get unlimited trips to the bathroom." Josie said

She stands next to me.

"I saw you in the hall talking to Fangs. What's that all about?" Josie asked

I shake my head.

"Nothing, just small talk." I said

"Mhmm, if that's what you call it. I'm going to go use the bathroom now. When I come out you better be in class." Josie said

"Yes Mom." I said

I roll my eyes and laugh then I walk out of the bathroom. I go down to the end of the hall and stand outside of my class. I peep through the glass and see a few pregnant girls inside doing their work. I look down at my own stomach. I can't imagine it getting big and swallowing the rest of my body like that. I take a hard swallow. _But I made a promise to be there for my friends. They're the family I never had. I can't back down from this._


	9. Chapter 9

**Betty POV**

A few more agonizing weeks go by and I can't help but feel like Archie and I have become a lot more distant lately. I know that he's been focusing on his music, but something tells me that that's not exactly the problem. I'm worried it has something to do with the pregnancy.

"I feel horrible that you didn't get a spot in the daycare." I muttered

"It's okay." Josie said

She rubs her hand around her bump. At five months she's showing more noticeably. Seeing it makes it all more real for me.

"I'll just have to find a cousin or aunt or someone that can keep her while I'm in school. I'm sure someone will be willing to help out." Josie said

"Me too." I said

I glance around at the girls that are on the opposite side of the lunch room. They all have such promising futures that we've all thrown away. Graduation is going to be a tough thing to sit through next year, since I might not be able to start college right away. Instead I'll be at home with my baby while everyone else is living out the best years of their lives.

"What's wrong? You've been kind of disconnected lately." Josie said

"Oh nothing." I said

I laugh it off bashfully.

"I'm just a little nervous about the baby that's all." I said

"Speaking of which, I've already started looking into carseats, cribs, and all sorts of things for mine!" Veronica said

"Me too!" Cheryl said

She plops down next to me with a tray of healthy foods. I look at them both and force a smile. I get that they're all cheery about this but I'm still scared out of my mind.

"We've really got almost everything already! I told you guys, my mom was super chill when she found out. She's kind of relieved she doesn't have to be an old grandma you know?" Cheryl said

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Lucky for us we don't have to be old moms either." Josie joked

I can't relate. My mom was supportive but definitely not happy. These girls just don't know what they're getting themselves into with this.

"You can't forget about the fact that babies are hard to care for when you're getting all happy about being sixteen and pregnant." I said

I pop a grape in my mouth.

"Don't be like that Betty. I thought we all agreed that we were in this thing together." Veronica said

"We are!" I said

All of the girls look at me worriedly. It's like they don't trust me because I'm trying to bring them back to reality. I take a deep sigh, resting my head in the palm of my hand. How do I ever win with them?

"I just don't want anyone to go into this thinking it'll be easy, because it won't." I said

"We know this okay. But we're going to actually be mommies soon and that's not going to change so I say let's enjoy our first pregnancies while they last." Veronica said

Ethel nods.

"I agree. The first months the babies get here will be tiring anyways so we should just relax until then, not over analyze everything." Ethel said

* * *

**Veronica POV**

"Look I know I'm an asshole and you probably don't want anything to do with me, but I really just want to talk about this baby thing." Reggie said

He catches up to me in the hallway.

"You're totally right about that, I want nothing to do with you. And incase you didn't realize, I gave you a chance to talk about the baby already." I said

I've been a little uneasy ever since that whole fight between Reggie, Toni, and I. It's hard to come to terms with the fact the guy you're having a baby with hates your guts. But I'm lucky because that's not the kind of person I would want my child around anyways.

"For fuck sake just hold on for a second Veronica!" Reggie said

Reggie grabs me by my arm aggressively and spins me around facing him. I try to pull away but he's much too strong. It brings back terrible memories of when he pushed me.

"Let go!" I screamed

He covers my mouth with his strong hand to try and quiet me. I bight his finger hard enough for him to move it.

"Don't make a scene okay? I said I want to talk about the baby so that's what we're going to do." Reggie said

He releases me but for some reason I'm too scared to actually walk away. I just stand under him with tears filling my eyes.

"What about the baby huh?" I mumbled

"The hell kind of question is that? It's mine too and now that I had time to think about it, I want to have a part in it's life." Reggie snapped

What? So now Reggie wants to be a father?

"Look you can't just come out of nowhere and decide all of a sudden you want to be here for the baby." I said

He chuckles.

"Yes I can, blood is blood, and I know you don't want our baby to grow up without a dad in its life." Reggie said

Normally I would handle this very calmly but I have to show him that he can't walk all over me anymore. It's time for Reggie to see a stronger side of Veronica. I try to channel my inner Toni.

"Let me break it down since you're not understanding..." I said

I gulp hard to swallow down the nerves. My heart is beating faster and faster, but I keep looking him in the eyes so he knows I'm serious.

"I'm the one who will be carrying our baby for nine months not you Reggie. Until I feel like you're ready to be a good role model you will not be in it's life, and that's a promise." I said

"Whatever." Reggie said

He laughs it off which makes my confidence drop back to zero. I start to play with my shaking manicured fingers a little.

"Let me know in advance some of the shit the baby will need so I can buy it." Reggie said

I roll my eyes.

"Not likely." I said

"What's wrong Veronica? This fool giving you trouble?" Sweet Pea asked

He emerges from around the corner with his friend Jughead. I look at them and then back at Reggie who's turned back around to confront them. The boys hurry in front of me protectively. For a moment the nearly empty hall is dead silent.

"There's no problem here. I'm having a private discussion about our baby. It doesn't concern you." Reggie said

"It does when you put your hands on her in the past... Veronica do you want to talk to him?" Sweet Pea asked

They all look at me awaiting a response so I finally shake my head. I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to begin with.

"She doesn't want to talk so I think you better be on your way bro." Sweet Pea said

"Whatever bro." Reggie said

Hesitantly, Reggie leaves in the opposite direction looking back occasionally with rage in his eyes. I take a deep breath. I should've been much more careful when I decided to sleep with him unprotectedly. He's selfish and full of a lot of anger. I have no doubt he's not ready for this child.

"Did he touch you?" Jughead asked

He grips my face in his hand and examining it closely. I shake my head.

"No, I just really don't want to deal with him. But thank you guys for being there for me." I said

"That's why we're called friends... it's our job. If that jerk was to hit you there's no way you'd be able to defend yourself." Sweet Pea said

* * *

**Toni POV**

"So you're pregnant now?" Fangs asked

Fangs traces his finger along the park bench, and shakes his head with a small chuckle. I watch him closely. My stomach twists and turns with guilt.

"But that was your plan all along right?" Fangs asked

He glances up at me.

"To lie and say you were on birth control just to end up like every girl in the school? I'm not shocked. Girls here don't have goals, they just try to drag the good guys down with them." Fangs said

"Good guys? Because you all are so innocent, like no ones forcing you to sleep with us dude." I said

"You're right. But that totally means take advantage of that by forcing him to become a parent for selfish reasons." Fangs said

Fangs stands up and a strong wind blows through his hair and mine. He stares at me for a long moment. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Good luck with the baby." Fangs said

"What do you mean?" I asked

I hop up and grab his arm as he's turning to leave. He shrugs me off.

"I'm not staying with you... we were never even together. And the baby? I want nothing to do with it, so good luck." Fangs said

"But it's yours!" I cried

Before I can stop myself tears begin to stream down my pale face. I never expected to get emotional no matter how he reacted to the news. I guess I was just hoping he would want to be involved.

"I don't know that it's mine. I just know you lied and said you were on birth control every single time we hooked up. Did you really think I would just forgive you for that? You girls get dumber and dumber by the minute." Fangs said

I sit back on the park bench and start to cry my eyes out until they're red and irritated. I just stay there all alone since Fangs was my ride back home. I call my mom on the phone.

"Mom I need you to come get me." I said

I try to control my sniffles.

"_I thought that hot shot that came over was taking you home. Don't tell me he left you there when he found out you got knocked up._" Mom said

"Gosh do you always have to be such a smart ass?" I snapped

Tears blur my vision again.

"The bottom line is I'm stuck at the stupid park and need to get back. When do you think you can be here?" I asked

"_I'm not coming to get you. You think you're an adult going out and getting pregnant so you obviously can find a way home._" Mom said

I hang up in her face and stuff the phone back in my skinny jean pocket. A red-headed mother walking by pushing her baby in a stroller, smiles at me. My eyes follow them as they make their way down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Ethel POV**

So far things have been going well for me while I've been pregnant. Definitely not anything I don't think I can handle.

"Things are going to become so much more real when our bellies swell up like basketballs." I exclaimed

Toni nods. I had to pick her up from the park today since everyone else was busy. I feel so bad for how things went with her and Fangs.

"Honestly I can't see myself with a basketball belly. I don't even know why I let you guys talk me into doing this. I had to give up smoking to carry this thing." Toni said

I shrug.

"Well smoking isn't good for you anyway. Once you see the baby you'll realize that having one is better than smoking cigarettes any day." I said

"Yeah yeah whatever." Toni said

She drinks the last bit of Pepsi left in the can and throws it on the side of my bed. I bend over to pick it up and gently place it on the night stand.

"You're my truest friend. No matter what you'll be here for me." Toni said

"What do you mean?" I asked

Toni sighs.

"Have you not noticed that our friend group is divided? Sure we're all close but it's always been like you and me, Betty and Josie, and Veronica and Cheryl. You're the one who's going to drop everything for me and vice versa. The other girls? Not so much." Toni said

"Now that you think about it that's very true." I said

I have always gravitated a little more towards Toni than the rest of the group.

"But that just means when we all have our babies, you'll probably be the only one I'm still close with." I said

"Oh I know. They can cut the whole close friends forever bullshit." Toni said

Toni suddenly gets off of the bed to get another can of soda but when she does I realize that her phone screen is still on so I pick it up. It appears that she had called Cheryl and that she'd been on the phone for at least six minutes.

"You butt dialed!" I yelled

I hang up the phone.

"That means Cheryl heard everything." I said

Toni spins around swiftly, hurrying back to the bed. She rips the phone out of my hand and stares at it.

"Oh shit, I did." Toni said

* * *

**Cheryl POV**

"Veronica, get your ass in here!" I called

"Why?" Veronica asked

Veronica hurries to the kitchen as fast as she can and joins me on the counter top. I pass her a glazed donut with sprinkles on it. She giggles.

"A doughnut? Nice but I don't think you had to call me all the way from the room for that." Veronica said

"Not that!" I said

"Then what?" Veronica asked

"So..." I started

I flip my hair and look at her with a small grin. She knows by now that this is my gossip face.

"You won't believe this, but rather on accident or not Toni just called and she and Ethel were kind of just talking about us behind our backs..." I started

I tell her the whole conversation I heard between them. The whole time she listens attentively, snickering at some of the comments.

"I wouldn't even look at us as being divided. I think Toni's just mad because when she needed a ride back from the park we were all busy. Like get over it already we have fucking lives too." Veronica said

"Right!" I said

I finish off my doughnut and hop off the counter.

"Also, I'm not trying to be that person or anything but she's not even ready for a baby. If you ask me, you and I are the most ready. I would say Betty too, but she has to learn to actually love her pregnancy first." I said

Veronica nods.

"Yeah I still don't think she's that happy about it. But you and I we wanted this, we have the money, we have the spot in the daycare. I see us being the only ones who can really handle bringing a newborn into this world." Veronica said

* * *

**Josie POV**

"What are we going to do about the baby? We still don't have enough money to support her. I think I might just need to get a job while I'm still in my second trimester." I said

Sweet Pea takes my hands in his and kisses me softly. He always makes me feel better about all of my problems.

"I told you already, I don't want you to have to work. I'll probably just have to find a second one myself, but everything is going to be fine baby." Sweet Pea said

I look into his eyes.

"Promise?" I asked

Sweet Pea pulls me into his embrace.

"I promise. This is my family and I'm going to do everything I can to support us." Sweet Pea said

Taking on two jobs and high school is a lot to ask of a sixteen year old. I just don't want to overwhelm him when there's more I can be doing. He doesn't have to be the only provider for the family.

"I brought back steak from a friend's house for you. It's in the white container in the fridge." Sweet Pea said

"You're not going to eat any?" I asked

He shakes his head.

"I ate earlier, and you need it more than I do. Not only are you my girlfriend but you're pregnant too so you can't skip meals." Sweet Pea said

I've kind of realized that it's going to be hard to buy stuff for our daughter when we can't even afford three meals a day for the both of us. So far the only thing we have is a used car seat that was my cousin's when she was a baby.

"I'm scared." I admitted

I pull the refrigerator door open. I take out the steak and throw it in the microwave. I make sure to stand away from it so I won't be too close to the radiation.

"What are you scared of Josie?" Sweet Pea asked

I sigh.

"Not having enough for her... The bottom line is, we're poor with no diploma and no space for a baby. How are we really going to do this?" I asked


End file.
